


[Podfic] sentimental (over you)

by seleneaurora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, tws missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "sentimental (over you)" by newsbypostcardAuthor's original summary:Steve's lips scan close over Sam's neck and maybe it's that music cracks them both open; sends the awkwardness of flirting straight out the window, and makes room for this.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] sentimental (over you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sentimental (over you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407270) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 19:15
  * **File Size:** 26.4MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/sentimental-over-you-podfic/sentimental%20over%20you_mixdown.mp3).

  * **MP3:** [Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rGcYzCYZyMY8YSgY_NSf-STfHWzeNuwF)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newsbypostcard for blanket podfic permission!


End file.
